


theworldwasgonnarollme

by YoshizillaRhedosaurus



Category: someBODYoncetoldme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 15:04:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11716848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoshizillaRhedosaurus/pseuds/YoshizillaRhedosaurus





	theworldwasgonnarollme

"I'm bored." Charmy Bee yawned as he stretched his arms, buzzing above Vector as they were in their headquarters somewhere in Sonic Adventure's Station Square, which also happened to be their home. "I'm so bored..."

"Then go fly a kite or something." Vector The Crocodile replied as he had his eyes closed, his arms wrapped.


End file.
